1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a reinforcing panel and, particularly, to a reinforcing panel which is particularly well-suited for reinforcing plastic sheets such as those utilized in automotive vehicle body components and to a mold for making such a reinforcing panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various reinforcing panels known to the prior art; however, because of their construction they usually have an inherent weakness in certain directions and/or have localized areas of high stress. Other reinforcing panels because of their structure or configuration have high weight to strength ratios and are, therefore, unsuitable for specified uses.